


Light in the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Help, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Slow Burn, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been months, why hasn't things gone back to normal?a.k.a Garth is trying to get over Tula's death.





	1. Darkness Unending

It was dark, so dark. 

Garth lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, watching the filter take in water, the out. In, out, in, out. He was under so many blankets, blankets to keep his thin, fragile frame warm. He blinked, his tired eyes aching. 

Everything reminded him of her. This bed, this home, this...this everything. It reminded him of the good times, of times when he was happy. When did his happiness stop...Oh yeah. 

Garth felt his arms ache. He felt an urge, a terrible urge. An urge to end it all. He felt no joy. He didn't want to go out, he didn't want to "get help." Was there something wrong? No...Yes? 

There was a knock on the door, "Garth? Are you in there?"

It was King Orin, and all he could do was whisper, "Yes."

Orin opened the door, letting the light in. Garth squinted, pulling the blanket over his head.

His room was a mess. Plates of uneaten food were stacked up on his desk. Piles of dirty clothes were spread among the floor, creating a haphazard. Orin held his breath. 

"So... That's what you've been doing with the food." Orin was concerned. Garth nodded from the pile of blankets. Orin began his decent into Garth's messy room, walking around the piles of cloths to sit on Garth's bed. Garth hissed in pain, his bones barely having anything to lay on. Orin placed a hand on Garth's hair, scared to pull a few strands out, "Garth, can i pull the blanket away from your face?" 

Garth nodded, squinting. Orin pulled the blanket away from his face gently.

"Oh Garth," Orin felt his face fall. Garth's eyes held no happiness, no emotion besides bland, and had dark bags under his eyes. 

Garth felt his eyes water. 'Goddamn, stop being a pussy' Garth said to himself. 

Orin wiped away a tear from Garth's cheek, and Garth just felt all of the overwhelming emotion burst. 

Garth began to sob softly, wanting to suck it up, but as much as he tried, he couldn't. 

"Oh Garth," Orin opened his arms, "c'mere." 

Garth sat up and fell into his arms, sobbing as Orin rubbed his boney back. Why did he let himself become this? Why? Why? Why?

After a while, Garth felt his sobs lessen, and began to pull away from the king's embrace. 'He's just pitying you, he doesn't really care about you' a voice in the back of Garth's head whispered. 

"Garth, why don't you join me?" Orin smiled faintly, "It's just to the gardens. I haven't spent time with you in such a long time."

'He's just pitying you,' the voice said. Garth felt faint, "I... I would like that... but..."

"Yes?"

'your so fucking skinny,' the voice hissed. Garth held his breath, "I'm weak." 

Orin looked down at him, "I would aid you. Do you want some... Do you want longer clothes? Some food? I want to help."

'PITY' the voice screamed. Garth began to cry, "s-stop."

"Stop?" Orin asked as Garth brought his hands up to his head, "Garth?"

"Get out, get out, get out, get out," Garth sobbed. 

Orin called out of the door, "Nurse! Nurse! Come quick!" 

He couldn't tear his eyes off of Garth as he was being carried to another room, a room with better care, better surveillance.

He needed to help. He cared about Garth so much. He was so worried, even as Garth flipped out. He knew he was trying, trying to hide it, but failing. Why was he trying to hide it? Orin waited patiently outside of the door. He could hear sobbing from the other side. He wanted nothing more than to help, to clam him down. 

But he couldn't yet. 

And that made him feel useless.


	2. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth is trying.

Its been a while since Garth had been put into a room of his own in this hospital, or whatever it was. People working at the place have been popping in, especially his assigned psychologist... Or was she a Psychiatrist? He couldn't remember. He swore that his little outburst caused a few brain cells to die. He was laying propped up in the hospital (?) bed, watching something on the television. Some soap opera? Perhaps just some run-of-the-mill show using the same template that shows before have created. Lifestyles, even though the lifestyles were far from the real thing. life was unpredictable, life was cruel, life was unfair. He closed his eyes and laid his head back. When did he get this killer headache? He narrowed it down somewhat. It was either the show, whose characters had a shrill laugh, or the medication they are trying out on him. It was some sort of anti-depressants, since that's what he had been diagnosed with. 

"Hello?"

Garth brought his head up slowly and turned to look at his visitor. It was his nurse. She floated in, a tray in hand, and set it down on his nightstand. Garth could see the items; his medication, some light food, and new bandage. Oh yeah, he forgot that even happened. 

"How are you feeling today?" she spoke in a soft tone, helping Garth sit up further and in the process, unlocking the soft cuffs that were holding his arms to the rails of the bed. They were placed there because of last nights 'incident.' The king was really looking after him, he guessed.

"I've got a headache..." he thought for a moment, "may you please lower the volume on the t.v?"

She hummed, "Of course. Do you think the headache stems from the volume or the medication?" 

Garth replies, "Both, I think."

"We'll see if we could give you another, but until then you have to keep taking this one," she holds up a vial, "And I will turn down the volume, okay?"

"Okay." Garth smiles, or at least tries. He really wants to leave. The nurse tends to his raw wrists first, keeping a skillful eye on both as she cleans up the wounds and redresses them, then goes to get a small needle for the medication. Garth hates this part. He despises needles, and it's always been a fear of his. The idea of being poked with something that can deliver liquid into his bloodstream does not sound appealing to him. The nurse does it quickly though, and he's grateful for that. No hard anticipation. 

Another knock on his door, and this time, it's his therapist. She comes in and waits patiently as the nurse finishes up. The nurse, Mrs. Karu, hands him a small plate of food, then turns to leave, tray in hand. 

"Hello, Garth," the therapist swims to his bedside, grabbing a chair from the supply closet. She sets it down by his bed side and sits on it, "How are you feeling today?" 

Garth attempts a smile. She searches his face. She looks at his eyes, studies his face for a bit, jots something down, and looks back up at him, "Want to talk about it?"

Garth frowns, 'come clean, for your sanity.' He nods, "I guess I have to.

"Take your time." 

Garth sighs, his breath stutters, "I guess... I guess it all steams from when Tula died, she was my girl friend. Even before she died, I wasn't feeling... Right. I felt love for someone else...but he had left to be a leader of a team. I felt so... weird. Like... it was right, but it was wrong. I didn't understand it, and when she died, I felt even worse. I often forgot to eat, and when someone would give me food, I rejected it. It's like I was always down, and I couldn't find joy in anything. I felt like when people tried to help, they were only doing it out of pity. I felt alone. So alone. I eventually lost contact with my...friend. I felt SO bad. It wouldn't stop."

She nodded, "I get that feeling, I understand. When one part of you dies, or it feels like it, then it messes with everything else." 

"I don't know what to do."

"It's the road to recovery now, you won't be alone."

"I hope I don't feel alone."


	3. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes to visit Garth.

Garth was wide awake, even though he was supposed to be asleep. Unfortunately, his thoughts were keeping him up. He should have never to the therapist how he felt. Garth kept telling himself that he was weird, weird for not loving his girlfriend when he should have been. Yes, he may have loved her... but....Kaldur was still in his mind. He thought that maybe if he dated Tula, the feelings would go away, but no, it just made him feel worse. Like, if this didn't get treatment, he probably would have left Atlantis. Would have slept with the fishes. God, just thinking about all this stuff...He was not okay. Not okay by any means. Maybe... Maybe Orin did actually care for him. When (and if) he got out of here, he really needs to thank him. Garth thought about what would have happened. He probably would have died, partly because of malnutrition... How would everyone else feel? How would...How would Kaldur feel? Would he be sad? What WOULD he feel? His stomach churned. 

Kaldur...Kaldur'ahm. God, how his heart ached when he thought about him. He could feel his face flush. Everything about that man was... Handsome. His eyes alone could make him fall into a trance. Now that he thought about it, he probably had a crush on Kaldur WAY before he even thought about Tula. That was probably why he stuck to him so much when they were younger. 

God, how he...how he...L-loves him.

Garth closed his eyes, tears falling as he fell to sleep.

\- 1 week passes - 

"Good morning, Garth." the nurse helped him sit up in the bed, as she has always done for the past weeks. Wow, was he really in here for weeks? It seemed so much longer. 

Garth sighed, "Good morning to you as well." 

"Is the new medication working?" the nurse unhooked the cuffs to inspect the wounds, "No headaches? No bad side effects?"

"No for once. I... I feel better? I don't know. I know that the therapy is helping, so that's a plus?" he couldn't describe it. He really couldn't. 

"That's wonderful!" the nurse exclaimed softly, "So i'm guessing I can send them in?"

"Them?" Garth rubbed his wrists, "I get visitors?"

"Yes. Do you want me to send them in? Or do you need a minute?" 

"Send them in, please." Garth smiled. He wondered if it was the king... could the other be Kaldur? He didn't think it was likely; Kaldur was always busy. 

"Will do :)" she left the room

'How the fuck did she say that out loud?' Garth though for a moment, but then forgot it. Garth watched as both Orin and Kaldur walked into the room and sat on the chairs. Kaldur looked... happy. He carried a small gift in his hand, a wrapped one, decorated in beautiful shades of violet and gold. 

"Hello, Garth," Orin smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Garth smiled warmly and reached up to caress his cheek, "How are you feeling, son?"

"I'm am doing well, the treatment, surprisingly, is working." Garth smiled, "hello, Kaldur."

"Hello, Garth." Kaldur smiled warmly, getting up to hold the gift out to him, "I got you a small gift. I hope you like it. It had a lot of trouble getting into here." 

Garth smiles and takes it from his hands, "You didn't need to get me anything, Kal."

"I wanted to..." Kaldur trails off, "Just... open it, please."

Garth chuckles and begins to peal the paper back. Under the thin layer of paper, there lay a ceramic box. Garth turns to look at Kaldur. Kaldur nods, "Keep going."

Garth opened the lid to the box. He gasped and took the ring that lay inside, "Oh... Oh, Kaldur. It's magnificent!" 

He inspects the ring. It's a complex ring of swirls, and where the spiral is biggest, there lay a small, shimmering stone. It was simple, but beautiful. 

Kaldur smiles, getting up again to help Garth put on the ring, "I...I made it myself. I'm going to be honest, you..you were the only thing I worried about in the past weeks. So I put my stress into making you this. I don't know why I chose a ring, but it felt right. I wanted you to know that, even if you feel alone, lost, I would always be with you."

Garth smiled and hugged him, "That's...."

Kaldur kissed his forehead. 

Garth felt a blush form on his cheeks.

He should tell him.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can come home, but it has changed

"Here we are!" The king opened the door and led Garth inside, into a large living room. 

Garth inspected the area. He had just been let out of the hospital, and was now in the "surveillance stage." He could not stay alone for too long, so the king decided that it would be nice to take him to his home. Well...It was more of a summer home. Orin said that he had this home for a while. He and Mera would take short trips down here when things got way too stressful. Garth could understand that, but could not understand why HE was here. Orin said that it would be easier and better to keep an eye on him this way. That also made sense to Garth. Less mess/duties, more free room. Garth smiles softly, looking around the area. There's a small couch, a coffee table in the shade of a deep purple, a television set, a few lamps, and a record player. It has a record placed on the turntable, but the needle had not been put down. He walks over to it to look at the label on the top of the record. It's some old, lovey-dovey, love song. He chuckles. 

"I don't know why you're laughing. That was what I used to sing to you at night. Back when you had night terrors."

"Oh..." Garth smiles. He can hear the tune played in his head.

Garth smiles, walks over to where Orin placed their luggage, reaching out to grab his stuff. He looks at one of them. Strange, this isn't his...And he's positive that this is not the King's. He takes a look at the tag. Kaldur's? Why is Kaldur coming? Not that he minds, but Kaldur has a team to lead. Garth wonders, but Orin begins to explain it.

"Kaldur will be with us, for your benefit and his. I think it will help both of you since you guys are best friends. I think that it will be good to catch up with him, especially when he's been so busy with his duties. He wanted to be with you." He smiled, picking up some of the luggage. Garth smiled, looking down at the ring he was wearing, the ring Kaldur gave him. He flushed just thinking about it. 

"Garth?" 

He looked up and smiled, "Hey, Kaldur!"

Kaldur wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Garth smiles, laying his head on Kaldur's chest. He smiles and hugs him back.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, even when you got out." Kaldur smiled warmly. He pulled away, still holding Garth's shoulders, "Even if it means taking a break from the team."

Garth smiled, "I appreciate that...Now we can catch up since you've busy..."

Kaldur hummed. 

"Hey boys, we have a dilemma," Orin walks out of the mouth of the hallway, "There are only two rooms." 

Kaldur and Garth look at each other, then back at Orin, "I'll sleep on the couch, my king."

"Nonsense," Garth cut in, catching them both off guard, "I'll sleep there! I want you to have the bed! I'm good with the couch!" 

Orin chuckled, "Okay, okay, I will take the couch!"

"NO!" Garth and Kaldur said in unison.

Smirking, Orin just sighed, "Well, you boys will figure it out. I'm going to get started with dinner."

"Ooh! What's it going to be?"

"Bass with seaweed noodles," Orin gathered pots, "It should taste pretty good. I've made it a bunch."

Kaldur smiled, "I didn't know you could cook."

He walked over into the kitchen, dragging his luggage behind him. He propped them against the bottom of the island, where excess pots were stashed. Garth followed but left his luggage by the door. He walked into the kitchen and his smile widened.

The kitchen may have been small, but it was as elegant and beautiful as an extravagant one. While the appliances were a shiny, glossy black, the cabinets and drawers were a deep, chocolate brown. The countertops were a simple marbled design. Lights hanging from the high ceiling spiraled down over the island that lay in the middle of the kitchen area. They had a comforting warm glow, and they cast a beautiful filter on the entire room. The cooking utensils that adorned the counters were simple. Simple, but beautiful. Garth walked around the island, where Kaldur was perched on a barstool, watching him, and grabbed a spoon. He observed it. 

"It's a spoon?"

"It's so pretty." Garth smiled. 

Orin looked up from his Search For The Pot (TM) and smiled, "It's reflective, so you're pretty."

Garth blushed, setting the spoon down. 

"Kaldur, let's get the bedroom situation set."


	5. The Bed Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garth and Kaldur fight. It's not bad.

"Kaldur, I have told you multiple times, take the bed!" Garth hissed at him, opening his suitcase to place his clothes in one of the drawers.

Kaldur sighed, "Garth, I was not discharged from the hospital, you were. Proper sleep is vital for recovery!"

Garth finished putting his clothes away, huffing at that statement in the process. He turned back to him, crossing his arms over his chest, "Kaldur, you lead a team! You don't take care of yourself! Do this for you and me!"

Kaldur didn't reply, but instead, began to unpack his suitcases. Perhaps he thought they would just share the drawers. Garth was having none of it! He was perfectly fine with sleeping on the couch! He would be fine! Garth kept his eyes on him. Kaldur picked something off of the top of his suitcase. It glittered in the room's lighting. He felt his interest peak. He peeked over Kaldur's shoulder and instantly felt his heart ache. It was a golden locket. He hadn't opened its heart-shaped door, but Garth was certain a picture slept in there. He could feel his mood droop. Did he drag Kaldur away from his lover? Just because he got discharged? 

Garth turned away from Kaldur to put his attention elsewhere. At least, he tried. He just couldn't shake the thought. Did Kaldur have a lover? If so, why didn't he tell him? Did Kaldur think he would offend him? There were close... Weren't they? Now Garth was starting to overthink it. Maybe Kaldur just had a fond likeness of lockets... but Garth doubted it. He sighed, fiddling with the ring Kaldur had given him. How did his lover feel about the gifted ring? Did Kaldur make it in secret? Who WAS his lover? Were these actions just friendly, and Garth was the one making it more than it was? He felt... He didn't know how he felt. 

He felt shakey. 

"Garth?" Kaldur, he guessed, finished unpacking, and came up behind him, "Are you okay?"

Garth didn't reply. He didn't think he could. 

"Garth?" 

He didn't realize that tears were streaming out of his eyes until Kaldur had turned him around. He saw a blurry version of Kaldur. Kaldur looked worried, to say the least. Kaldur moved his hands up to hold Garth's face, "Garth? What's wrong?"

At this point, Garth just broke. The progress that had been made, felt like it all crumbled. His body was racked with sobs, and he felt the need to isolate. He thought he was going to do better! What went wrong? He felt like a giant crybaby. This just made him weep more. Kaldur hugged him tightly. Orin, having taken a break from cooking, popped his head to scope the scene. He was not prepared to see a sobbing Garth. Orin felt his dad instincts kick in, swimming to his side in an instant to take Garth into his arms and sit him on the bed. Worry filled both Kaldur and Orin. What had caused this? Orin still had him in his arms, and he rocked Garth back and forth softly, trying to console him. 

"Kaldur, will you go check on the food?" Orin said after a while. Garth's cries were reduced to sniffles. Kaldur looked tentatively at him, not sure if he should go, but he decided to let them have their time. 

"Feeling better?" Orin asked Garth, who had rest his head on Orin's chest. He shrugged, still not feeling like talking.

"What do you think set you off?" Another shrug. Orin sighed, stroking his hair in a fatherly way. Garth's lips twitched. "Well, the food is bound to be ready. Try to eat, then you can go to bed, okay?"

Garth simply nodded. 

_______

Dinner was tense. Garth had both Kaldur and Orin's eyes on him, making sure that he was okay. Garth ate slowly. It wasn't bad, the food was spectacular but he wasn't used to a proper meal yet. So, he took his time with it. Orin was happy to see Garth eating, but that didn't relax him. His fatherly instincts were still in place. He wanted his son to get better, and he wanted to help. Kaldur still had worry written on his face, and he kept a close eye on Garth as he ate. The air was thick, so thick Garth could cut it with a blade. He sighed and continued to eat his food in silence. When he was done, he got up from his chair and put the plate in the sink. He could feel eyes on him as he neared the cutlery. 

"Look, I'm not that much of a baby," Garth spoke from the kitchen. 

"We're not saying that, Garth," Orin spoke, "We're just worried about you. You were fine earlier..."

"I guess it's just the new-," Garth waved his arm, "Location."

"And that's perfectly fine." Kaldur cut in. 

Garth came back to the table and after a bit of silence, spoke, "I'm going to bed." 

Garth swam to the room, intending to sleep on the couch, but was stopped by Kaldur, who also came back to the room to take a blanket, "I'm taking the couch."

Garth sighed, not this again, "Kaldur-"

"No, Garth. I will sleep on the couch. You need the bed more than I do."

Garth was just outright tired of this, "You know what, how about we share it? Best of both worlds."

Kaldur nodded, "That's a good idea."

Garth rubbed his eyes, very quickly changing into his nighttime wear, and shuffled into bed, Kaldur following behind him. Kaldur held a book in his hands. Not a paper book, but a book where the pages have used the water around it to project the pages. It illuminated the water around it, so it didn't need a light to be read. Garth laid on his side at first but then turned towards Kaldur, watching as he read. Kaldur had a trained eye on the book, mouthing words as he silently read. It was dark, but Kaldur's face was being illuminated by the book's light. 

"Kaldur?"

"Hm?"

"Read to me?"

Kaldur turned his attention away from his book for a moment to look at Garth. Garth was closer to him than he expected, but it was welcomed. He looked up at Kaldur with expectant and tired eyes. He nodded, returning to his book, but this time, he read out loud. Garth smiled warmly, snuggling closer to Kaldur. He laid his head on Kaldur's bicep, feeling calm in Kaldur's reading tone. Soon enough, Garth was fast asleep against Kaldur. Kaldur took note of this, carefully set his book aside, and softly rearranged them so that Kaldur held Garth in his arms. Garth subconsciously snuggled closer, curling deeper into Kaldur's front. Kaldur chuckled inwardly, wrapping an arm around his waist. He kissed his temple and followed Garth into sleep.


	6. Notice! From the Author!

So i've had this work going on for a while now, and i'm sorry to say it, but i'm going to be canceling this story. But do not worry! This story, and very soon many of my other series will be erased and made new, with better reading content! Keep an eye out of it!

-aquabee_13


End file.
